


I love you. I know.

by Softsliders29



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: This is a rewrite/fix it of season 2 episode 6 of Community. What happens when Troy remembers the Halloween party after listening to the voicemail from Chang? Will he tell Abed or not? (I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I thought I'd give it a try)
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	I love you. I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've recently started watching Community and I love these two. The Halloween party episode is one of my faves but I really wish they hadn't forgotten it. So I decided to fix it with fanfic. Anyway, hope you like it. I'm taking requests for pretty much anything to comment if you want anything written. Even if it's not for this show/ship. Cause I write for more then this show. Thank you for reading.

After the military men showed up and sprayed everyone with what they had called “the cure” Abed and Troy went back to Abed’s dorm and watched Marmaduke. After the movie they discussed what little they could remember about the night's events. They remembered going to the party and then the rest was blank. Troy stayed the night and, having an 8 am class the next morning, got up before Abed and left. 

Troy was the first one to arrive at the library for study group so he got out his phone. He noticed the unlistened to voicemail from Chang on Halloween night and hit play. Listening to the confession and then the ensuing chaos sparked a memory in Troy’s head. Zombies. Jeff being turned. Troy and Abed being the last ones alive. Abed sacrificing himself so Troy could get out. Their last words to each other. 

Oh. _Oh._

__Before he could process it any further, Jeff and Abed entered the library. Troy put his phone away quickly and tried to greet them both as calmly as he could._ _

__“Hey, Jeff! Hey, Abed!” He exclaimed. Jeff gave him a weird look and Abed tilted his head in the cute way he does when he’s confused._ _

__“You’re overly cheery today.” Abed commented._ _

__“What? Nah. I’m always happy to see you.” He said and then paused to think about what he had said. “I mean, I’m happy to see everyone in the study group. I’m happy to see you too, Jeff.” He gave him a wave._ _

__Jeff just nodded. “Sure, Troy.”_ _

__Abed still had his head tilted in confusion but didn’t say anything else._ _

__All through the study group session, Troy contemplated if he should tell Abed or not. If Abed didn’t remember, then he didn’t need to know. He could keep it bottled up like before. The reason he told him in the first place was because he thought Abed was going to die for real. But Abed is still here and fine. So he could push it down for a few more years._ _

__But he knew Abed’s reaction already. He knew Abed wouldn’t hate him if he said it. “I know” was Abed’s way of saying it back. So Troy already knew Abed loved him back._ _

__But what if Abed said it as a friend. Troy definitely hadn’t, but Abed may have._ _

__Before he knew it, the study group was over. Abed shook his shoulder as he was packing up._ _

__“You seemed distracted today. Are you alright?” Abed asked._ _

__“Yeah, I’m all good.” Troy said, beginning to pack up._ _

__“Good. You wanna come over tonight and watch Robocop?” He asked._ _

__“Sure.” Troy didn’t sound excited but Abed decided not to question him. He figured Troy had his own stuff going on._ _

__Troy spent the rest of the day debating what he should do. He finally resolved to tell Abed. He knew that he couldn’t keep it in much longer, so why not just tell him tonight instead of infront of the whole group. He knew it would come to that if he didn’t do it tonight._ _

__Troy knocked on Abed’s door and was greeted by a smiling Abed. Troy gave him a small smile back and followed Abed to the couch._ _

__Before Abed could press play on Robocop, Troy started talking._ _

__“Hey, Abed, remember how we can’t remember anything from the Halloween party?” Troy asked._ _

__“Yeah. Weird isn’t it?” He shrugged and went to press play._ _

__“Well, I remember parts of it.” Troy said. Abed put the remote down and turned to face Troy completely._ _

__“What happened?”_ _

__“Zombies.” Troy answered. Abed’s eyes lit up._ _

__“Go on.” Abed said._ _

__“Everybody got infected but I saved everyone by turning to AC up to freeze the virus out.” He recounted._ _

__“Makes sense.” Abed said._ _

__“We were the last ones alive. And before you got bit you were able to get me through a window. And then I told you I loved you.” He looked away after the last sentence._ _

__“Awesome! Perfect action cliche!” Abed said and picked the remote back up._ _

__“Wait, we aren’t gonna talk about the love you part?” Troy asked. Abed just shrugs._ _

__“I know that you love me.” He said._ _

__“That’s what you said the first time!” Troy said. “But do you… do you love me too?”_ _

__“Of course.” Abed answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He started turning back to the TV again._ _

__“Oh, okay.” Troy was a bit disappointed. This could still be friends just saying love you. That’s what he thought until Abed wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, snuggling Troy into him._ _

__Abed pressed play and they stayed like that for the whole movie. Abed noticed that Troy had fallen asleep and turned down the TV. He kissed the top of his head and fell asleep. Troy wasn’t actually asleep and he smiled at the kiss. He was more convinced that Abed meant I love you in the romantic sense now. But he figured they could clear it up in the morning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad! I wrote this pretty fast at 3 AM so whoops. No beta tho cause we die like men. Anyway, request anything if you want. Hope you liked it!


End file.
